Freddy Jones MUST die
by Clo19961
Summary: Sixteen year old Mary Evans comes from Sydney, Australia. She is practicallyinvisible before meeting Katie Brown, Martha Hale and Alicia Allen. Based veryloosely on John Tucker MUST Die.Betaed
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Just to say that I don't own School of Rock and that this is my first Fiction in English so be nice! This takes place when the band is 16.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:Newcomer 

-Children, I would like you to meet your new classmate, she is from Sidney, Australia and her name is Marry Evans. Would you go in front and tell us about yourself?

-Sure. So well my passion is definitely surfing but I also like rock music and I think that people care to much about what others think cause I really don't care if you guys think im weird and that's pretty it not like im going to tell you guys my whole biography…

-Well thank you, you can take your seat its just next to Martha's, the girl with blond hair.

So off I went in my new class were I didn't know anyone I feel everyone looking at me and its kind of freaking me out…In Sidney if I walked on the beach everyone knew me. The girl in front of me looks way to excited about getting the right answer, there is only a light bulb missing on the top of her head. Gross! Someone just thread a spitball on me. I turn around and see a guy with spiked blond hair.

-What's the big idea?

-Your new its my obligation of bugging you

-Well you bugged me leave me alone now

-Why would I?

-Cause I told you so! I snapped giving him my dark look

-You go girl-said a black girl with braces-Im Alicia

-Marry I said with a smile before ''paying attention'' to what the teacher was saying. Before I knew the bell announcing lunch rang.

-Hey Marry?

-Oh hi!

-Want to have lunch with me? Alicia asked.

-Ok

-Ill introduce you to all the girls

-Sure but who was the guy with blond hair?

-That was just Freddy don't care to what he does, he's a jerk when he wants . Here is the cafeteria. She said going in line to get food. I followed her.

-Were do you usually sit? I asked

-Over there-she said pointing the last table. –So this is Tomika, Katie, Martha, Summer, Eleni and Michelle girls she is Marry.

-Hey they all said

-You can sit next to me said Tomika. Which I did.

-You really lived in Sidney?

And that's how it went for all lunch hour. I officially fitted in.

////////////////////////////---------------------------------------

So how did you find it? A review would be nice lol! Ill try to make a chapter every one-two days! Next chap. Is the boys side.


	2. Boys Side

Chapter 2: Boys Side

"Hey Spazzy!" yelled Frankie before doing a secret handshake with his  
best mate.

"What's up?"

"Talking about that girl over their" he replied, pointing Mary.

"Pfft, if she's talking to Katie then she's a complete loser,"

"I don't think so," piped up Marco.

"Yeah, but everybody knows you have it for Katie. I think Mary looks  
nice," said Zack, tilting his head so he could get a clearer look at Mary as  
Marco huffed.

"Yeah, she's hot!" exclaimed Freddy.

"That's not what I meant!"

"What did you mean then?"

"Well she seems nice like 'friendly'," explained Zack.

Back to the girls

"Mary what's your next class?" asked Tomika

"Oh, just let me check" started Mary, as she pulled out her timetable to  
see, "it's in classroom 65b"

"Then its science" replied Summer, Mary now recognized her as the girl  
that only needed a light bulb above her head.

"Oh no…" muttered Tomika.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Um, well, the only person you know in that class is Freddy…" she  
trailed off, Mary had told them about their brief encounter earlier in  
English.

Extremely short!! Next chappie is Science Class…


	3. Science Class

Science class:(Im still waiting for these reviews!)

"Are you guys positive you don't have Science?"

Katie audibly sighed and ran her fingers through her long, black hair  
backwards to get it out of her face, she was frustrated, for the past five  
minutes Mary must have been asked this same question at least a thousand  
times. "For the one thousandth time, we're sure!"

Mary scrunched up her nose looking as though she was thinking hard, "well,  
I may as well wag then,"

"Wag?"

"Aussie term, it means skip," explained Mary shortly, she wasn't entirely  
used to speaking the way that these guys did, it felt awkward being the only  
Aussie she knew in the entire school.

"Oh. You're going to skip on your first day?" asked Katie, skeptically.

"Well, if you put it that way..."

"What's so wrong with Freddy?" piped up Marta, "come on, he isn't that  
bad, I mean he can be a nice guy."

Katie rolled her eyes, "yeah, but you want to date him."

"I've gotta run or I'm going to be late for Science."!Science!As Mary  
opened the door of 65b, her Science class, she peered inside expecting it to  
be full. Yet it was deserted except for one lone boy with short, black hair  
placing a blue liquid in one of the test tubes.

"Hey!" exclaimed Mary, brightly.

The boy looked up startled then his eyes started to roam the classroom as if  
expecting another student that she could have possibly been greeting. "Oh,  
are you talking to me?" he finally asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh. Barely anybody talks to me," replied the boy, looking downcast.

Mary quickly changed the subject. "Do you have a lab partner?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, would you mind if I be your partner?" asked Mary.

"If you wanna stick with a loser like me..."

"What's your name?"

"Lawrence Tsai."  
"Cool. I'm"

He cut her off, "Mary, I know."

"Oh. So what are you doing?"

"I'm measuring sodium chlorine."

"Sodium chlorine?" Mary was definitely confused, she was absolutely  
dreadful at Science.

"Salt water."

"Oh." that made things definitely a lot clearer to Mary now.

"So, can you tell me what's the next step?"

"Well," she started, putting the tips of her fingers in a container of  
water nearby and then splashing his face. "I have absolutely no idea."

Lawrence face morphed into a small smile. "I do. I'm going to take my  
revenge," he said, pouring a cup of water to his left over her head.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Mary exclaimed, splashing him again.

Their fun was soon to be ruined as a few minutes later a teacher walked in  
and saw them.

"Mr. Tsai, Ms. um...you" the teacher let his gaze wander away from the  
sheepish boy, to the auburn haired girl next to him, he was not aware of her  
name. "You've just earned yourselves two hours of detention after school.  
Get out of my classroom now and be sure to not let this happen again!"

After they had been kicked out of the classroom they had been clueless where  
to go, so they had decided to walk around together.

Lawrence gave her a shy smile, "you know, you probably just beat Freddy's  
record, you should be proud of yourself."

Mary grinned, "and why should that be Mr. Tsai?"

"Freddy has never got a detention on the first day of  
school,""Oh?""He got his on the third day, he always gets detention  
you know,"

"Okay, well enough about Freddy."

"Don't you like him?"

Mary mentally shuddered at the thought of the blonde boy in question. "Eh,  
I'm sure his okay after you get to know him. As I said before, enough about  
Freddy, I wanna know about you.""Why?""Well, you seem like a pretty  
awesome guy to me and I wanna know more about my dearest science partner,"

"Okay then, I'm sixteen, as you might've already guessed. Science is my  
favourite subject at school. I'm the keyboardist in the School of Rock, I"

"Wait a minute, you're in a band?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, what kind of music do you guys play?"

"Rock music, mostly."

"Who's in the band and what instrument?"

"I play keyboard, Freddy plays drums, Zack plays guitar, Tomika, Alicia and  
Marta are the singers and Katie plays bass"

"Wait a minute. Katie, Katie Brown plays bass?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Don't worry, I met her today, along with Tomika, Alicia and Marta."

"Yeah, I know," as Mary gave him a puzzled expression he explained, "I  
saw you at lunch."

They continued to talk and walk until they heard the bell signaling the end  
of the period, before they had had compared timetables and saw that they would  
not see each other again until their much awaited detention.


	4. Detention

"Now its not like I'm gonna stay here and watch you guys for two hours, I

"Now its not like I'm gonna stay here and watch you guys for two hours, I  
have something else to do with my life. So, I'm just going to lock the door  
and unlock it when detentions over…or not," added Mr. Patente walking out  
of the detention classroom.

"Stuck here for two hours with Lawrence Tsai and Freddy Jones, charming,  
just positively spiffing. Lawrence was right, he is in detention all the  
time...What! A spitball again!" thought Mary irritably as she got her homework  
for English from her bag, she turned around to quickly glare at Freddy who  
undeniably was the one who spat the spitball at her.

Lawrence sighed as he saw Freddy shot a spitball at Mary. "What is your  
problem?"

"I'm bored." said Freddy simply.

Freddy is a complete idiot, he can't even simply amuse himself.  
"Do...homework," suggested Lawrence.

"Pfft! Homework? Do I look like Summer?" asked Freddy.

Lawrence was taken aback, it was just a simple suggestion. "Well I don't,  
but I'm still doing it,".

Suddenly Led Zeppelins Immigrant song started playing Mary looked up and saw  
Freddy on the computer, probably talking to someone. She rolled her eyes and  
continued doing homework.

Lawrence clicked on the IM icon and signed in with his username and password.  
As soon as he had logged in a conversation had been sent by Freddy.

SpazzyMcGee: Hello my good friend!  
pianomanl6: Freddy, we hate each other.  
SpazzyMcGee: Really?  
pianomanl6: Yes...  
SpazzyMcGee: Listen, do you know if that girl with the dark reddish hair has  
an IM?  
pianomanl6: Her name is Mary and she has auburn coloured hair.  
SpazzyMcGee: Whatever! What's her IM?  
pianomanl6: Why?  
SpazzyMcGee: She's a GIRL!  
pianoman16:Ok I get it you think she's going to end up in your bed like all  
those other girls?  
SpazzyMcGee: Exactly, man.  
pianoman16: ...And good luck my "friend"  
SpazzyMcGee: Thanks dude, I think I'll need it…

SpazzyMcGee has now signed off.

Freddy Jones sauntered over to where Mary Evans was indulged in her English  
homework about Shakespeare.

"Excuse me; may I disturb you for a minute please?"

"Jones, you're disturbing to everyone." Mary shot at Freddy.

"Hey Evans, do you believe in love at first site?" asked Freddy.

"No." replied Mary, not looking up, she was already irritated with him  
enough today to deal with him yet again.

"Should I walk by again?"

"Yes, but this time, don't stop." Freddy raised his eyebrows at the  
witty reply from the auburn haired girl in front of him, she didn't even  
glance up as they had conversed, even if it was shortly.

Freddy was going to attempt to hit on her again and gain a result like he had  
with majority of the other girls he had hit on in the past, "they say love  
hides behind every corner... I must be walking around in circles."

Mary raised her eyebrows, he was obviously trying to hit on her, it wasn't  
going to work. "Only you would as stupid as to walk in circles for no  
reason." she smirked.

Freddy sighed, that was a complete waste of time, but soon she would subdue  
to his charm, whether she likes it or not.  
"Why you in detention Evans? It's only your first day!" asked Freddy  
jealously, no one had ever gotten a detention on their first day of school,  
not even him!

Mary bit her lip from laughing, she bet that he was envious that she had been  
able to beat his 'record', how immature. "Wouldn't you like know?"

Freddy smirked at her, "oh, I think I do know, I bet you were probably  
found snogging in one of the schools janitor closets with Tsai,"

"For your information, we weren't," came Lawrence's voice suddenly.

"Whatever, stay out of this man,"

"No, if you mention me, it's my business," snapped Lawrence.  
"Why would I even talk about a loser like you,"

"You're such a jerk Freddy!" came Mary's voice.

"What your such a coward, that you can't stand up for yourself Tsai?"

"Well at least I don't 'do it' with everything in site,"

"At least I get some."  
"And your an idiot!"

"Hey! Shut up!" yelled Freddy, but Lawrence wasn't prepared to back  
down.

"No, you shut up!"  
"You wanna go?"

"BOTH OF YOU, CAN YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!" shouted Mary, getting them both  
to silence.

"What's it to you if we don't Evans?" snapped Freddy.

"Well, I for one don't particularly want to get another detention. I  
unlike you don't think it's an achievement if you get a detention!"

"Pfft, whatever."

They all sat in a brooding silence until Mr. Patente came back to unlock the  
door at the end of the detention, fortunately.


End file.
